In the aforementioned applications I disclosed and claimed a chemical composition well suited as a cleaning agent, for example, as a dental prostheses cleaner. This composition, comprising the combination of lithium hypochlorite, an alkali metal pyrosulfate, alkali metal bisulfate and/or mixtures thereof, preferably potassium pyrosulfate, and an alkali metal hydroxide was found to be highly effective as a cleaner because, particularly in its preferred embodiments, it combined the features of solid chemicals highly stable in admixture with outstanding and long-term cleaning ability for plastics, metals, porcelains, glass and the like.